Polyjuice Wonders
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Molly Wealsey. Lucius Malfoy. A Mystery to uncover and friends to save. What it the world coming to.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in my story, but I own the plot. JK Rowling did amazing job and I am just working with what she gave me. This was a Christmas Challenge Story to the Prompt: "she liked to play, but there's no harm in that is there? Well until she was caught retrieving a hair from a certain Blonde Pureblood."

Molly was walking down to the dungeon for class; she had been down here a million times but it still always creeped her out when she walked down here alone. She was glad when she looked up and saw a friendly face. Standing in the hallway in front of the classroom door was Lily Potter. Molly and Lily smiled at each other and walked into the classroom. Lily stepped away to talk to Severus and Molly continued into the classroom, grabbing a chair next to Arthur Weasley.

Arthur was at a loss for words, he didn't know if he could speak to Molly. She was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and he knew he would never have a chance with Molly. Professor Flitwick walked into the room and told all the students to "Sit down and open your books to page 134". Molly panicked; she realized she must have left her book in the dorm. She inhaled loudly and Arthur looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and then whispered" I forgot my book, can I share with you. We will be working together today anyway". Arthur didn't know what to say, but slide the book in between them so they could share.

Molly finished the class and started walking out of the dungeon, she couldn't stop thinking. The Holidays were so close and she was excited to go home and see her parents. Molly loved Christmas; it was the best time of year, except when she got her Hogwarts letters. Molly continued walking through the castle up to the fifth floor. She walked around the last corner and then knocked three times on the wall between two candle sconces. The bricks started to rearrange themselves.

Molly stepped through the wall, coming to a stop on the other side. Molly used her wand and tapped the same two bricks on the other side. The bricks began to rearrange themselves into the entire wall. Molly whispered under her breathe and said "Carpe Diem". Her magically transparentness started to dissolve around her. She was becoming visible to everyone else in the room.

Arthur smiled at Molly, asking her if she had found her lost book. She giggled and replied to him, "that she knew where it was, so it wasn't lost, only forgotten." Arthur blushed and moved so that he wasn't making eye contact with Molly any longer. Molly walked over to the blonde standing on the edge of the fireplace. The blonde looked up from the flames and Molly smiled at Xenophilius Lovegood. His blue eyes pierced her and she instantly relaxed. Everyone here could do this spell, one where you cleared your thoughts and relaxed. Molly let go of his graze, but continued listening to his advice, searched the room before her, searching out Arthur Weasley. Today, sitting with him in class, had sparked something, she was looking at him in a whole new light.

Arthur sat in a chair close to the windows; he liked how the night sky could be seen through the windows. It looked like there were a million diamonds in the sky. He wanted to share this with Molly Weasley, the girl of his dreams. Arthur smiled when Kingsley Shacklebolt sat down beside him in the other chair. Kingsley smiled and looked in the direction of his friends stare, Molly Prewett. That was an interesting turn of events.

Xenophilius Lovegood was telling Molly the plan to infiltrate the Slytherin House. There was information kept there, that needed to be released. Lovegood told her that she would have to do it right before the Holidays, so that no one would get suspicious. She needed to do it because she was one of the only Purebloods in the Order. Someone would get her the hairs for the potion and make it since it wasn't her area of expertise. All Molly had to do was waiting; the rest would be taken care of for her.

Arthur heard the last five sentences and was concerned, he was a Pureblood also, and he could do this mission. He walked up to Lovegood after Molly had moved around to some of her friends. He told Lovegood that he wanted to do this instead of Molly. Lovegood looked at him as if he was crazy, Molly was the perfect person for this mission and he told Arthur so.

Molly walked up to the wall, said Carpe Diem, and then used her wand to tap the bricks. Arthur hurried up to her side, said the same magic words and then walked through the portal with Molly. Molly and Arthur walked in silence back to their dorm, once they entered; they said Carpe Diem again and walked to their separate rooms. Arthur would have dreams of Molly; Molly would have dreams of her mission. She was too involved to see the longing on Arthur's face.

Molly woke up the next morning and did her hair. The red hair was impossible to tame, but she could try couldn't she. Molly walked out of her dorm room and went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. She sat down and began eating her breakfast, while she was buttering her bread. Arthur and Kingsley joined her and sat down. They couldn't discuss their meeting, so they talked about school. Arthur stood to go back to dorms to get his bag, Kingsley followed him. Molly continued with her breakfast, Lovegood sat down beside her and handed her a bottle. On the paper that was written beside it were instructions on how to use the potion. Tonight would be the night that she would get the intel that they needed.

Molly went through the day going to her classes and then once supper arrived, she told everyone she had a headache and was retiring to her dorm room. Before she walked upstairs, someone came and handed her an envelope containing the hair that she needed to complete the potion. Molly concealed the envelope and walked to her room. She put all her books down and grabbed the spare set of clothes that had been set down for her in the package. She pulled the vial of potion out. She added the hair, shook it four times as requested and then let it simmer for one minute. She downed the potion and sat down on the chair next to her bed. She waited five minutes before getting up and looking in the mirror.

When she saw her reflection, she almost screamed. She was Lucius Malfoy and she was going to go to Slytherin dorm and find the information she needed. She walked over to her bed and put on the robes that had been lent to her. She used the Carpe Diem charm and dissolved into transparentness. She snuck out of her dorm and started on the way to the dungeon. She knew most of his house would be at dinner and there was no one to spy on her. She was the spy and she was going to complete her mission.

Molly walked down to the dungeons and went up to the door that led to the Slytherin dorm room. She needed a password to enter; she used the charm to manifest again and then pulled out the small piece of paper in her pocket. It said Slytherin are the best. Molly smiled and spoke the password. It sounded very weird coming out of her mouth as someone else's voice. The portrait started to move and she climbed inside. It was the reason she was chosen for this mission, only Purebloods could enter the Slytherin common room or dorm.

As soon as she entered, a girl with dark brunette hair walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Molly was taken aback by surprise, this girl didn't look any older than a second year, here she was slapping a fifth year who was pretty much king of the school. The girl screamed at Molly, "Where have you been, we were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago. I am missing supper because of this." Molly didn't know what else to do, she glared at the girl and told her to shoo. The girl pouted her bottom lip out and started to the front door, she turned quickly and told Molly this was the last time Narcissa Black would wait for him.

Molly knew that name; the Blacks were one of the most Pureblood families around. Molly wondered what Narcissa wanted with Lucius. Molly continued up to the Boys Dormitory, she went into the room marked with Malfoy's name. She went over to his bed and began reading his journal looking for the information that she needed. Malfoy was dirty, he was using dark magic and she now had evidence of it.

Molly grabbed the journal and headed back out to the common room. Once she was in the common room, she looked around, muttered the charm and became invisible again. She walked up to the portrait and said the password, she shuttered when she heard her own voice issue.

Molly walked back to her dorm and changed back into herself, she used her wand to summon some food, she was hungry, she and missed the last meal. Molly ate her dinner, looked over the journal and decided she had to give it to Lovegood tonight. He was in Ravenclaw, so she would need to send him an owl to tell him where to meet.

Molly wrote the note and sent the owl to the common room of Ravenclaw. Molly waited until she had a reply and then went to the designated meeting place. She arrived as Lovegood was walking up; she smiled, handed over the journal, smiled again, and then walked off back to her common room.

Arthur saw Molly walk back into their common room; he had gotten the courage to ask her out on a date. He waited until she sat down and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled at Arthur, he was so cute. He asked her on a date and smiled when she responded of course. The next weekend was Hogsmeade, they could go then.

Arthur told Kingsley what happened with Molly and smiled at his old friend. This was the beginning of something wonderful.

Flash-forward: Molly and Arthur sat down at the breakfast table at the Burrow. They had been married for a very long time, had many great children and accomplished many wonderful things. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been together and married for a great many years.


End file.
